


Friends

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared texts Misha, discovers Misha is upset, then comes over to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Misha sighed and shifted his body toward the ringing phone on the counter. He didn’t get up from the couch he layed on in his trailer. Only grabbed his cell and looked at the screen. It was a text from Jared.  
Hey man. U OK?  
No, Misha thought, I am absolutely not okay. He couldn’t tell Jared that, however.  
Fine. Y do U ask?  
It took a moment for Jared to respond.  
Have U even left UR trailer in the last 3 days?  
I’m fine.  
Sure u are.  
Dnt worry abt me, ok?  
Yep, somethings wrong. B rite ovr.  
Misha groaned. The last thing he wanted was to be confronted by the giant Moose today. He hadn’t planned on going anywhere, doing anything, or even talking to anyone without necessity. He didn’t have the energy, and hadn’t for quite a while. He didn’t know what was wrong, why he was so upset, so timid, why he gets so close to yelling and cursing people out for no reason. Maybe being by himself was best.

 

When Jared got to the trailer, Misha had finished off his second glass of scotch.   
“Misha?” Jared knocked, “Are you okay?”  
No response. He thought the man had done something stupid.  
“Misha, please. Open the door.”  
Jared, in his panic, shoved the unlocked door open to see Misha lying on the couch and sipping a glass of scotch.  
“Jared.”  
“Why the hell didn’t you answer the door?”   
“I don’t know,” Misha answered sadly, “I don’t know anything anymore.”  
“Tell me what’s wrong,” Jared insisted, “And don’t say you’re fine.”  
Misha chuckled. “You sound like Dean,” He joked.  
“Mish…”  
The shorter man shook his head.  
“I can’t.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because…everything is wrong,” Misha choked up.  
Jared sat by him.  
“Here,” He said as he took the scotch away from him and set it on the table, “Okay. Now, tell me what happened.”  
Misha tried to speak, he did, but nothing came out. Instead, a river of tears flowed from his eyes and he sobbed quietly. The more he tried to stop, the harder the sobbing got. Jared grabbed his friend into a hug and rubbed his back.  
“It’s okay,” He comforted, “I’m right here.”  
Once Misha gained control, he wiped his eyes and looked at Jared.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” Jared said, “You’re my friend.”  
“I am?”  
“Of course. Misha, I love you. Almost as much as I do Jensen. I’d do anything to help you, especially with something like this.”  
“I love you too, Jared. Thank you.”  
“No problem. Just talk to me, okay? Don’t be afraid.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t want you doing anything stupid. You’re a great guy, and I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Will you stay here with me? Just…for a little bit.”  
“Of course.”


End file.
